


Il giorno e la notte

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [26]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Chicago PD-Chicago Justice, Crossover, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Antonio si trova ad affrontare un caso difficile per il procuratore: deve aiutarlo ad incriminare Kevin, suo ex compagno nell'Intelligence e per lui è inconcepibile perchè sa che è innocente, ma ha le mani legate dal suo nuovo compito. Frustrato litiga col suo nuovo capo, Peter, e cerca in Hank un po' di sostegno per affrontare questa situazione che odia profondamente. Alla fine della giornata, però, a casa, si cancella ogni frustrazione.





	Il giorno e la notte

**Author's Note:**

> una piccola shot ambientata in particolare dopo la puntata 2 di Chicago Justice dove il procuratore si trova costretto ad indagare su un intervento di Kevin (membro di PD ed ex compagno di Antonio). Antonio è quindi messo in difficoltà e spezzato fra la sua vecchia vita ed i vecchi metodi che tende ancora a voler adottare (nonostante lui fra tutti fosse sempre quello che premeva per la via corretta), ad un certo punto discute con Peter Stone, il suo nuovo capo, mentre rivede Hank con un bellissimo abbraccio sentito. Era ovvio che avrei scritto una fic su quella puntata. E così buona lettura. Baci Akane

IL GIORNO E LA NOTTE

 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20hank105.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20hank106.png)

  
‘Devo vederti.’  
Antonio non gli aveva mai scritto una cosa del genere senza un motivo fondato dietro, perciò quando Hank lo lesse proprio dopo aver sentito del problema di Kevin che stava assumendo dimensioni sempre più grandi, capì che doveva essere effettivamente grave.   
Appena le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono, se lo vide lì davanti e la sua espressione sempre molto eloquente gli mostrò quanto male stesse in quei panni.   
Preso fra due fuochi, la sua vecchia famiglia contro quella nuova e tutti i mille dubbi di questo mondo sulla propria scelta che arrivavano a schiacciarlo senza pietà.   
Hank come prima cosa lo abbracciò forte fregandosene del luogo e delle persone che intorno a loro andavano e venivano.   
\- Proprio l’uomo che volevo vedere. - Disse lui sussurrando mentre lo stringeva forte facendogli sentire quanto capisse quel che provava.   
Antonio in quel momento tornò per un momento a respirare, come se sotto la pelle finalmente il sangue scorresse di nuovo caldo, gelido fino a quel momento.   
I due si guardarono negli occhi da vicino, poi Hank lo accompagnò in parte, in fondo al corridoio, per parlare un po’ in privato di quello che stava succedendo. Doveva capire quanto grave fosse l’accusa rivolta a Kevin e cosa la procura aveva contro di lui, ma voleva anche capire quanto stremato fosse Antonio.   
Non serviva che parlasse, sapeva benissimo, gli era bastato guardarlo.   
L’aveva spinto lui ad andarsene per stare in un ambiente più sano e semplice, più conforme alla sua indole onesta e non essere diviso fra due conflitti diversi.   
L’amore per lui e l’odio per i suoi metodi così sbagliati.   
Eppure a volte aveva paura d’averlo compromesso troppo, d’averlo salvato tardi da sé stesso.   
Gli occhi di Antonio in quel momento erano carichi di una paura palpabile, la paura di non poterli aiutare come prima, di starli affondando e Hank gli lesse quell’angoscia.   
Parlarono del fatto che la procura aveva dei video abbastanza compromettenti, che potevano mettere davvero Kevin nei guai, perciò mise in guardia Hank dicendogli di fare per lui tutto quello che poteva per aiutarlo, perché lui aveva già fatto quello che era riuscito e non era stato sufficiente.   
\- Sai, Stone mi guarda e vedo la sua irritazione verso la mia vita precedente! Penso che odi chi ero prima. Non solo un poliziotto, ma un TUO poliziotto. - Disse infine Antonio con uno scatto d’ira personale.   
Hank si irrigidì guardandolo e piegò la testa di lato attento a quell’impressione molto specifica.   
\- Ce l’ha con me? Tutta Chicago ce l’ha con me, finché non gli paro il culo. - Liquidò duramente e facilmente Hank sperando di sollevare un po’ Antonio, sapeva d’averlo messo in una posizione scomoda, ma sperava di poterlo aiutare.   
Antonio fece un sorrisino a tal proposito e scosse il capo.   
\- Allora aspetterò che anche lui abbia bisogno di qualche scheletro da sotterrare. Perché tanto tutti ne hanno bisogno! - Esclamò a quel punto ironizzando da solo. Hank si tranquillizzò e gli strinse il braccio trattenendolo un istante, il contatto fece sentire meglio entrambi.  
A volte era dura non vedersi a lavoro ogni giorno, non lavorare insieme, non spalleggiarsi. Altre, invece, era un enorme sollievo. Uno poteva fare quel che riteneva giusto senza influenzare e far soffrire l’altro o litigarci. Da quando si vedevano solo fuori lavoro, il loro rapporto aveva subito un enorme miglioramento drastico e da ‘tecnicamente ci siamo lasciati’ erano ormai ‘tornati effettivamente insieme’.   
Non c’erano tensioni, solo momenti di sostegno e sollievo e passatempi piacevoli.   
Solo che a volte era dura.   
Era dura voler proteggere il proprio compagno e non poterlo davvero fare. A volte era davvero dura.   
\- È così diverso da me, eh? - Antonio ridacchiò a quello e guardò in alto teatrale, con gli occhi lucidi.  
\- È un eufemismo! Onesto fino all’estremo. Pensavo che fosse bello lavorare in un ambiente così, ma a volte io penso ‘cazzo c’è di sbagliato in loro? Come possono non proteggere la famiglia?’, ma evidentemente per loro il concetto di famiglia è diverso dal nostro. - Hank ridacchiò indicandolo col capo.   
\- Forse il problema fra noi è che tu effettivamente ti senti ancora parte della nostra famiglia e di loro solo in temporaneo affidamento. - Disse inquadrando in pochissimo il vero problema fra Antonio e Peter Stone, il suo nuovo capo.   
\- Ed io che pensavo di non potermi complicare la vita più di quanto non l’avessi lavorando con te! - Esclamò a quel punto sempre scherzando. Hank ridacchiò e gli diede una pacca nel braccio.   
\- Vedrai che te ne tirerai fuori e lo conquisterai. - Antonio inarcò il sopracciglio.   
\- Ne sei sicuro? - Hank lo guardò sorpreso che glielo chiedesse.   
\- Quello che piace sempre sei tu fra tutti quanti, non lo sai? - Antonio fece un ghigno a quello compiaciuto e carico per ricominciare e riprovarci ancora ed ancora ed ancora, perché se aveva una dote effettiva era quella di non saper mollare mai.   
La sua relazione con Hank era la testimonianza.   
\- Grazie. - Concluse Antonio a quel punto, con un tono più dolce e grato.   
\- Ci vediamo stasera a casa? - Chiese Hank prima di andarsene, il compagno annuì sorridendo.   
\- Passo io. -   
  
  
Con Sylvie le cose non erano durate molto, dopo un po’ Antonio aveva capito che il suo tentativo di rimettersi in piedi e voltare pagina era stupido. Semplicemente lui non voleva voltare pagina, voleva riprendere in mano il capitolo precedente e magari correggerlo, ma non cambiarlo.   
Trovava il cambiamento di lavoro una manna dal cielo, finché i casi non si intrecciavano in modo disastroso con la sua vecchia squadra.   
In quei momenti le vecchie abitudini riemergevano, i vecchi errori, i vecchi metodi. I vecchi rapporti. Però finito il caso, chiudeva tutto e tornava a casa nel suo tentativo di nuova vita privata.   
Ad un certo punto aveva capito che semplicemente non aveva voluto anche QUEL cambiamento.   
Con Sylvie all’inizio era stato bello ed aveva funzionato, poi però aveva cominciato a non vedere l’ora di rivedere Hank, di incontrarlo, di aggiornarlo, di chiedergli chi gli teneva testa, chi gli metteva i bastoni fra le ruote.   
La curiosità di vedere come stava, se soffriva ancora troppo per Justin.   
La voglia di lui.   
Quella voglia mai finita.   
Al primo problema con Sylvie, aveva colto l’occasione per calcare la mano e spingerla a lasciarlo, lui non aveva fatto niente per fermarla e così le cose erano finite.   
Tentativo fallito?  
Forse molto più volontariamente di quel che era stato disposto ad ammettere.   
Poi quella sera stessa a casa di Hank, a fare l’amore con lui, se lo era detto.   
Non l’aveva mai voluto sul serio, non quanto aveva voluto Hank. Quanto ancora lo voleva.   
Sylvie era fantastica, ma non era Hank. Tutto lì.   
  
Antonio entrò con la propria copia delle chiavi, vide che non era ancora tornato e ridacchiò scuotendo il capo, infine si tolse la giacca, il porta pistola con la pistola dentro, si slacciò quasi tutti i bottoni della camicia che si sfilò dai jeans e si mise scalzo a girare per casa come se fosse sua.   
In venti minuti stava già preparando la cena per due, non scrisse ad Hank, ma si sorprese di vederlo tornare così presto.   
\- Ehi! - Esclamò incredulo.   
\- Ehi. - Rispose per nulla stupito Hank nel vederlo a casa a cucinare per lui. Non passava ogni sera ma quasi e tornare, sentire il profumo di cibo, la casa già calda, quell’adorabile disordine, magari il sottofondo di una partita e le imprecazioni dall’altra parte della stanza. Questo era il ritorno alla vita, per lui.   
Quella felicità che era convinto di non meritare, di non poter riavere più. Questo era il motivo per cui cercava di sbrigarsi a finire col turno odierno e correre a casa.   
Lo raggiunse e sorrise nel vederlo alle prese coi fornelli, la birra e la partita allo stesso momento, gli mise le mani ai fianchi, da dietro, e attese che si girasse. Quando lo fece si baciarono in modo disinvolto.   
\- Sapevo che ci saresti riuscito. - Disse poi soddisfatto, riferendosi all’aiuto che aveva dato a Kevin in quei giorni massacranti.   
Antonio sorrise ancora euforico per quella vittoria.   
\- Alla fine sono riuscito a mettere un po’ di sale in zucca a quel testone! - Disse Antonio omettendo che alla fine comunque si era scusato per i modi e le accuse che gli aveva rivolto. Domarlo, dopotutto, non sarebbe stata la cosa più facile, ma Peter non era uno che mollava la presa.   
\- Mi risulta che tu abbia fatto ben di più. - Rispose prendendogli la birra di mano per finirla, mentre andava sedersi a tavola in attesa della cena.   
Antonio chiuse i fornelli ed impiattò alzando le spalle.   
\- Beh, potrei aver trovato la prova decisiva che scagionava Kevin. - Hank ridacchiò.   
\- Potresti? - Antonio gli mise il piatto davanti gongolando felice.   
\- Che devo dire? Sono il miglior investimento per qualunque squadra! - Con questo Hank rise felice che fosse tornato alla sua spensieratezza spettacolare che gli faceva ogni giorno perdere sempre più la testa.   
I due si misero a mangiare scherzando ancora un po’, Antonio euforico, Hank meno entusiasta e più ironico.   
Famiglia. Il concetto di famiglia era soggettivo, per Antonio era proteggere ad ogni costo chi metteva un pezzo della propria vita nelle tue mani. Anche per Hank era questo. Ma c’era un ulteriore dettaglio in più.   
Per Hank c’era la famiglia e c’era l’amore. Ed Amore era tornare a casa, vedere quella persona che cucina per te e raccontarsi le rispettive giornate, mangiare insieme, scherzare, alleggerire la pesantezza dei casi vissuti e poi cancellare tutto a letto insieme.   
Amore era riuscire a stare con lui e non pensare a quanto male facesse aver perso le persone più importanti delle loro vite. Amore era riuscire a stare con lui nonostante le abissali differenze, le pugnalate e i problemi di comunicazione. Amore era voler comunque tornare uno dall’altro nonostante tutto.   
  
Hank si sciolse da lui dopo averlo stretto forte ed essersi perso in lui, uscì e si lasciò cadere di lato, supino. Ansimava ed era sudato, Antonio lo guardò nella sua stessa posizione, le braccia attaccate. Sorrise, poi si mise sul fianco e si issò su di lui, Hank lo circondò col braccio e lo baciò.   
\- Sai, mi sono sempre chiesto una cosa. - Disse Antonio a quel punto. Hank lo guardò senza chiedere. - Perché sono tornato con te dopo che avevo deciso che eravamo troppo diversi e che mi faceva soffrire troppo il tuo chiudermi fuori nei momenti più importanti della tua vita? - Hank inarcò le sopracciglia. Dopo tutto quello che era successo se lo chiedeva? Dopo tutti i tentativi falliti?  
\- E? - Continuò curioso. Antonio alzò le spalle divertito, guardandolo negli occhi.   
\- E chi se ne frega, insomma! Forse sono masochista! - Hank rise.   
\- Devi esserlo un bel po’ per essere tornato con me. - Antonio si morse il labbro pensandoci un momento, poi si fece semi serio.   
\- E forse è che non siamo tornati insieme. Forse è che non ci siamo mai lasciati. Abbiamo solo perfezionato il nostro rapporto, ma non ci siamo mai lasciati. Perché ci si lascia davvero solo quando si smette di amare. Ed io non ho mai smesso. - Ad Hank sarebbe venuto un colpo se non fosse stato abituato ai suoi modi improvvisi ed estremamente sentimentali. Diceva le cose più incredibili nel modo più semplice ed ovvio. Hank rimase tranquillo, sorrise felice e attirò a sé la sua testa prendendogli la nuca con una mano. Lo baciò in silenzio, le lingue si intrecciarono un po’, infine vicino a lui, respirandosi ancora, mormorò:  
\- Ti amo anche io. - Lui, invece, dava sempre peso a certe cose. Quelle che diceva di rado, ad esempio. Per questo faceva sempre emozionare chi le sentiva.   
Antonio non nascose il luccichio negli occhi e lo baciò di nuovo.   
\- Alla fine sono felice. - Ammise. - Per quanto a volte sia difficile, sono felice. - Hank non aggiunse altro, tutto quello che contava ora era lì. 


End file.
